


Under The Skin

by gotfanfiction



Series: Tumblr Collective [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blood, Dark Harry Hart, M/M, Other, Poor Eggsy, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was 'Harry pushing a moaning Eggsy down'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I really doubt this is what you wanted anon, and I tried to feel sorry but I love sharing the pain

***

Harry pushed a moaning Eggsy down. Of course Harry didn’t know he was Harry, just like he didn’t know Eggsy was Eggsy.

There was nothing like recognition in Harry’s face, and Eggsy could feel his hope dying with each passing second. With each broken bone and new laceration.

Harry Hart may still be walking around, may still be a dangerous, beautiful man, but he hadn’t survived that bullet to the head. Not in the way that mattered.

Harry was dead, and whatever it was that had slipped into his skin was making sure Eggsy knew it.

***

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* I sort of feel like this might have a ~supernatural~ spin to it, but take it however you want it.
> 
> It's tagged Hartwin bc Eggsy is def in love w Harry but idk I'll remove it if it's not shippy enough


End file.
